The first major objective of this research is to purify the two forms of glycogen synthase from the cortex and medulla of the kidney, i.e. synthase I and synthase D. After the enzymes are available in purified form, the physical and kinetic properties of the enzymes will be characterized. Those properties of the enzyme which may be important in the regulation of renal glycogen synthesis will be emphasized. The second major objective will be to purify and characterize the synthase I kinases of the cortex and medulla. Major emphasis will be placed on the newly discovered cyclic AMP-independent synthase I kinase. This enzyme will be compared with the better understood cyclic AMP- dependent synthase I kinase (cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase). The physiological significance of these two enzymes in the regulation of glycogen metabolism in the kidney will be investigated. The third major objective will be to determine the role of the cyclic AMP-independent synthase I kinase in other tissues where the role of glycogen is well established but the understanding of the regulation is not complete.